


Progress Report

by n00dleBOT



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n00dleBOT/pseuds/n00dleBOT
Summary: Byleth has to write about her students to Seteth. However, she takes more time writing about Claude.





	Progress Report

**Author's Note:**

> It's 10pm and I'm not losing this bet

Byleth yawned and took off her coat as she entered her private chambers, all she wanted to do was sleep, so much training and teatime today. She was about to fall onto her bed until she saw a stack of paper and a note on her desk. Byleth walked towards it and read the note, it was from Seteth. 

“Rhea is requiring all the teachers to write progress reports on their students. This can be how they’re doing in class, or how they are on the battlefield. Once you’re done with the reports, please take them to my office. -Seteth.”

Byleth read the note again and put it back on the desk, looks like she has more work to do. She sat down, grabbed her quill and took the first piece of paper on the stack, it was Claude. Byleth only stared at the paper, her quill didn’t touch it, she was thinking hard. “I’ll save you last.” Byleth said aloud, she put Claude’s paper on the other side and takes the next piece of paper. She began to write:

**Hilda Valentine Goneril**

**Class Progress:** Hilda does listen during class, however, I don’t see her writing anything down. She just stares off into the distance, I don’t think she ever made eye contact with the white board or me. 

**Battle Progress:** She wants to stay on the sidelines and not fight, I don’t get her reason. She’s great in battle, I’ll put her in the front lines with my heavy hitters. At the beginning, she wasn’t the greatest but with the right push, she is unstoppable.

**Any Notes:** Please keep an eye on her when she’s asking someone to do a task for her. If you look at her dead in the eye, expect her to walk up to you and she’ll ask you to do something for her. 

  
  


**Leonie Pinelli **

**Class Progress:** She focuses in class, she works well in group tasks with horses and Raphael. Sometimes I see her and Raphael grooming horses and doing some shopping. I like how she cares for her other classmates and helps them out by pumping them up.

**Battle Progress:** One of the heavy hitters, she’s unstoppable especially on a horse, she protects the archers from all sides. She quite fast as well, I think she’s faster than the others, no wonder it’s hard to keep up with her sometimes.

**Any Notes:** She talks about Jeralt a lot, it’s a bit concerning. I get that she’s inspired by him but that way she talks about him, it rubs me the wrong way. Please talk to her about it. 

  
  
  


**Raphael Kirsten **

**Class Progress:** As expected, he barely listens to my lectures, I keep saying to him that learning is good for becoming a knight, but he still won’t listen. He does good on the certifications but no during lectures. 

**Battle Progress:** Another heavy hitter, he likes to use gauntlets mostly, if Leonie isn’t covered, Raphael will come in and take down the heavy armored units. He works well with everyone.

**Any Notes:** If you’re having trouble carrying something heavy or big, like a box of a bag, he won’t hesitate to help you.

  
  


**Ignatz Victor**

**Class Progress:** A good egg. Always has his quill out and is the first one to the classroom. His bright and determined smile always brightens up my day.

**Battle Progress:** Depending on the bow, he’s pretty good. He’s especially good with criticals. I do worry sometimes if he’s pushing himself too much, but know he has a way to bring himself back to his feet.

**Any Notes:** none, he’s good.

  
  


**Lorenz Hellman Gloucester.**

Byleth groaned a little. “I have a lot to say about you Lorenz.” She said under her breath.

**Class Progress:** He said to me once that being a noble means that he must be perfect in all things. However, if I had a piece of gold for everytime he winked at me, I would have enough to buy our all the master seals. He’s above average but that still doesn’t stop him from trying to flirt with Hilda and the other girls from the other houses.

**Battle Progress:** He’s quite powerful as a dark knight, he treats his horse like his own and fights with grace, he’s better at magic than at the lance which I didn’t expect. He’s a little slower than Leonie but he’s pretty girl.

**Any Notes:** please, can someone talk to him about his flirtatious behavior to other students and me please.

  
  
  
  
  


**Lysithia von Ordelia**

**Class Progress:** She is higher than everyone else. I see her sometimes repeating my words from my lectures when she was practicing magic. 

**Battle Progress:** She’s strong, but weak. Raphael or Leonie would protect her if she’s on her own. She says she doesn’t need help, but she totally does to be honest.

**Any Notes:** She a but stingy, can be rude but she does have a heart. 

**Marianne von Edmund**

**Class Progress:** She seems more deep in thought than actually concentrating. She too shy to tell me what she’s thinking about but I understand. 

**Battle Progress:** A great healer, she’s very good at magic as well. I can never see her weilding a sword or lance. She is still weak because she’s a healer, so Ignatz will come in to protect her. 

**Any Notes:** Please do not pressure her to do anything extreme please.

“And...Done!” Byleth sighed as she finished the sentence. She cracked her knuckles and yawned. “I need sleep, I can’t do anymore.” She said tiredly. However, here eye caught Claude’s paper, still with nothing on it. She grabbed it and looked at it again. She sighed harder, picked up her quill again and wrote on Claude’s paper.

****The Next Day****

Byleth walked in the halls...well she ran. She was running a bit late with her deadline to turn in her progress reports. She as fast as she could to Seteh’s office, until she bumped into one of her students, Claude. Papers flew around in the air, and Claude grabbed one of the pieces of paper. He looked at it and then looked at Byleth, then smirked. “Why are you in a hurry Teach?” He asked casually.

“It’s progress reports of the Golden Deer students, including you,” Blyeth explained bluntly, she saw Claude holding some papers, “can you give me back that report?” She asked, a little demandingly. Claude just smiled and gave her one of the papers. Byleth then went back to running, while Claude chuckled to himself: little does she know, he still has one of the progress reports. He ran down the stairs, continuing to chuckle.

“Seteth, I’m here.” Byleth finally reached his office, she saw Seteth tapping his foot on the floor. “I apologize for the delay, I bumped into someone and... I slept in.” Byleth said the last part under her breath.

“I don’t care that you’re late, do you have the progress reports?” Seteth huffed. Byleth nodded and handed the stack. Seteth swiped them swiftly away from her and started to look through them. He simply nodded before going to the next report, until he got to the last one. “What is the meaning of this.” He started to get angry.

Byleth stepped back, confused. “W-What are you talking about?” She asked, nervous. Seteth gave her a piece of paper that was in the stack, it wasn’t a progress report, it was a recipe...for poison. Byleth started to get angry, she knows exactly who it is. “Seteth, I’ll be right back, I’ll go find that report.” She left the office quickly, Seteth not saying a single word.

********

She ran all around the monastery, asking people where Claude was. Byleth finally found him, he was looking out in the distance, he looked calm. “Claude,” Byleth yelled at him, she got his attention, “give me back the progress report you stolen!” She stomped over to him, puffing up her cheeks. When she got closer, she saw his hand, it was the progress report...his progress report:

  
  


**Claude von Riegan**

**Class Progress:** When class is over, we usually have time to talk about improving in anything like the bow or something else. But all in all, we talk about normal stuff. He usually doesn’t talk about what I talked about. He likes to talk about exploring different continents when he’s older. He just pours his heart out to me.

**Battle Progress:** If a heavy armored unit or a powerful enemy tries to get close to me, Claude will swoop in to protect me, he protects everyone. He barely gets injured in battle, but when he does get hurt, you can’t see it. After battles, he requests me, just me, to check if he had any heavy wounds. He’s quite comfortable with me, more than Raphael actually. 

Byleth froze, her face went pink as Claude continued to smirk at her. “I had my suspicions that you had interesting opinions about me, but I didn’t know that you were this much in love with me.” He chuckled softly. Byleth stomped towards him and tried to grab the report, but Claude held it high in the sky so that she couldn’t reach it.

She puffed up her cheeks. “Claude, this is serious, I need to give that to Seteth.” Byleth started to argue with him. Claude’s laughing stopped and he gave her the report. Byleth was about to leave until Claude pulled her back by her coat.

“Meet me in my room tonight, you have a lot of explaining to do Teach.” Claude whispered into her ear. Byleth could feel his breath on her ear and it made her red. She got out of his grasp and speed walked away. 

****That Night****

Byleth walked softly through the dorms, she wore some slippers so that no one can hear her, it would be a little suspicious for a teacher going into a student’s dorm. She found Claude’s room and softly knocked on it. “Claude?” She asked quietly. The door opened and she was pulled in, the door closed immediately and was locked. 

Byleth caught her breath and saw Claude, crossed arms and one of his eyebrows were arched. “I’m glad you came,” he broke the silence, he kept talking, “when I was reading that report, I could read between the lines,” he leaned in close to Byleth, “you’re in love with me, aren’t you?” 

“Y-You,” Byleth was red as a tomato, her anxiety started to build up, “you have no proof that I love you.” Perfect comeback Byelth, she thought. Claude continued to smirk at her, he walked closer to her.

“Well for one, you turned red when I ‘assumed’ you were in love with me, and I know how to read in between the lines. I bet everyone else's reports are like, two or three sentences.” Claude drove Byleth to a corner. She felt defeated.

“I...I...you’re right,” Byleth finally admitted, she grabbed onto Claude’s warm hands, “look Claude, I’ve been thinking about for a long time, when we talked in the goddess tower at the Millenium Festival. But...I kept thinking and I felt...this is wrong. A teacher and a student can’t date, this feels wrong...I don’t know what to do anymore Claude.” She vented out. Claude listened to every word and nodded.

He picked up her chin. “What are you thinking about now?” He asked, slightly smirking. Byleth’s breathing was quick and her heart was beating. She felt her hands move on their own, they moved up to Claude’s shoulder. She stood on her tippy-toes and went in for a kiss...a short kiss, it didn’t last. Once Byleth stopped kissing, she let go of him and looked away, covering her face. 

All that Byleth heard was Claude chuckling softly, and his footsteps. “I don’t think I caught that Teach,” he quickly turned her around, Byleth was still red and breathing quickly, “maybe I should catch that better~” 

Byleth broke her shyness by laughing at Claude’s cheesy line. She was too distracted to realize Claude was pulling her into a kiss, a more loving kiss than her awkward one, Byleth leaned in a little more until she pulled away, she looked into his beautiful emerald eyes...and blacked out. She passed out in Claude’s arms, he was able to catch her.

“Damn Teach, you need to get more sleep. I don’t want you fainting in the next battle.” Claude laughed at himself softly. He picked her up quickly and easily, and took her to her private chambers. He walked slowly so that no student or teacher can hear them.

He finally made it and gently placed her on the bed. “Goodnight...Byleth.” He whispered to her sleeping body. He smiled and walked out of the room quickly and quietly.


End file.
